Hopeless
by Hidden Dreams
Summary: Mokuba and Serenity play match-maker for their brothers.....when will Seto and Jou ever learn?
1. Default Chapter

**Summary:** Mokuba and Serenity are sick of waiting for their brothers to hook up. They know their bros have a crush on the other even though they hide it. However, they can't hook their older brothers up without getting caught, so they call in for some help. Yugi and the others gladly help out. When confronted about it, they deny being together. But, in private, things are steamy between the two. Can they overcome their own pride to admit their love for each other in public?  
  
**Couples**: eventually Seto/Jou; side Bakura/Yugi; Marik/Yami; Malik/Ryou; past Seto/Yami  
  
**Warnings:** ooc-ness; craziness; YAOI; lemon; lime; and lots of fluff  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own YUGIOH, but there is a lottery and a god.  
  
POV change   
  
(a/n notes)  
  
(( _**dream**_ ))  
  
**song lyrics**   
  
-yami link -  
  
/hikaru link/   
  
-- time change --  
  
/ flashback /  
  
_dairy entry_   
  
--- meanwhile ---  
  
let the fic begin

--------------  
  
(( **_Two lovers moved at their own passionate rhythm. Their bodies intertwined indecently hidden under the bed sheets. Pleased moans, sighs, and groans filled the air. The blond one lets out a loud scream of passionate ecstasy. "SETO!" "JOU!" They yell as they hit their climax hard in unison_**. ))  
  
Seto  
  
I bolt up in bed sweating and exhausted. Great. Just great, I had a wet dream. Hold on! Jou! Not again......... why am I so obsessed with a person who is supposed to be my enemy? I get up and get into my shower to clean myself off. This is why I am grateful I have removed the cameras from my bedroom. I can't deny that Jou is sexy as hell. From what I know though, Jou is straight and in love with Mai Valentine.  
  
_Damn it all! Why do I have to fall in love with Jou?? He is in all of my classes; best friends with my ex boyfriend, Yami; handsome; kind; caring. And Yami is seems to be showing interest in Jou now. Never mind I forgot, he is with Marik. I love Jou with all of my heart. If only I had the courage to tell him.   
_  
**Thought that I was going crazy  
  
Just having one those days yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at First sight  
  
Cos baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time I knew  
  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
  
Thinking about giving up yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
Cos baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time I knew  
  
we were meant to be as one  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight   
**  
Mokuba's POV   
  
Time to check up on Seto's dairy. Ah ha! I knew it, he does love Jou! Where's the phone? I've got to call Serenity, this is what we've been wanting for! Found it. Thank Ra, I put her number on speed dial.  
  
"Wheeler resident. Serenity speaking," she answers sleepily.  
  
"It's Mokuba, girlie."  
  
"Why are you......... You mean that you can prove it now!" She realizes.  
  
"You know. In his dairy he says quote, I love Jou with all of my heart," She squeals with delight on the other line.  
  
"This rocks. And Yugi and the others said they'll help us out."  
  
"Score! So, how about today you and the others come over, so we can discuss the plans."  
  
"OKAY! See you at noon, then. Gotta go Jou's up. Ja Ne!" She rushes before hanging up. Okay, it's 10 now, so I have two hours. I need to get ready for everyone to come over and discuss the plans. I get the chef to prepare a huge lunch for everyone.  
  
-- 2 hours later --  
  
"So, Mokuba, what do you have in mind? Anything in specific?" Yugi asks as we sit down to eat.  
  
"Nothing really, just as long as Seto and Jou end up as a couple. I have a couple things though that I need to tell all of you first as does Serenity. First off, NO and I mean NO sennen magic."  
  
"Second, neither of them are willing to admit to the other their love," Serenity says.  
  
"Third, we have diary entries you can use to assist you."  
  
"Fourth, no one else can know about this."  
  
"Fifth and final, no one can tell them we arranged this or we'll be in deep shit," I finish. Everyone nods and agrees to those terms. I could almost the gears turn in Marik's head.  
  
"I have an idea. Give them each other's diary specially the entry where it says that they love the other," Malik says once in side my room.  
  
"It may work. At this point anything worth a shot." So, we put the first plan into action. "Big brother?" I ask.  
  
"Yes, Mokie," he says looking grateful for being distracted.  
  
"I was told by Serenity, she is Jou's little sister, to give this to you," I hold out the diary entry of Jou's. He takes it, reads it, and blushes.  
  
"I need to go see Jou about this," I pale as he says that. Oh shit......... He calls Jou on the phone and asks, no demands to see him at the park in 10 minutes.  
  
---meanwhile at the Wheeler resident ---  
  
"Jou.........big brother, Mokuba told me to give this to you," I look at her and the piece of paper in her hand. I take the sheet of paper and read it. He.........loves me? The phone rings and it's Seto?!  
  
"Sis, I have to go to the park. I'm not sure when I'll come back," I tell my giggling little sister. I run on the door and to the park where my crush stands waiting for me at the fountain.  
  
Normal POV   
  
Seto turns and sees Jou arriving holding a sheet a paper. He cocks a look at Jou.  
  
"What's that, pup?"  
  
"Two things Kaiba. One I'm not your dog. Two is this true?" Jou hands Seto the page in his hand.  
  
"Is this, inu?" Seto hands over the page he had been given. Jou blushes and then nods once and as he quickly looks down. "Good, because then you'd be pissed at me for this." Seto reaches down and passionately kisses Jou on the lips.  
  
"Mine?" Jou asks timidly after the kiss.  
  
"Only if your mine," Seto said.

----

FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. NOTICE

Discontinued until further notice!  
  
Sorry but this is because I'll be having some software installed for a while that'll block my ablities to update.

Sorry,

Hidden Dreams


	3. NEW NOTICE

My email is at If you desire the next chapter to this story please drop me an email and I will personally send the chapter to you. 


End file.
